White Fangs
by Naruto7771
Summary: As the spring time approaches, so does mating season. How will the laws of the wolves affect Sasuke and Naruto's choice in finding their mate? Read to find out more! (SasuNaru, Mpreg, Theme: Running Away, one-shot, etc.)


**White Fangs**

 **Warning:** **Theme** **:** **Running Away** **, one shot, alphaxomega, MPREG, SasuNaru, Shonen-ai, yaoi, etc.**

 **By: Naruto7771**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

Orphaned Omega, Naruto Uzumaki, could feel spring coming. It was a wonderful time of the year, because all the snow would finish melting away, the trees would grow green again, and the flowers would come into bloom. However, every year he would miss out on the one thing he had never gotten to experience, the mating heat. He had been searching for a mate for a long time but hadn't found anyone he was particularly interested in. Well, he admired Sasuke but Sasuke would never come to mate with him because he was an Omega and Sasuke Uchiha was the Alpha of his pack. Naruto couldn't deny that the Uchiha was gorgeous in figure though. Sighing, Naruto subconsciously knew that Sasuke would probably end up with someone like Neji, the Beta, who was just as handsome. Just thinking about it lowered the boy's self-esteem.

(Time Lapse- 1 Month)

It was now spring and the pack roamed the lower edge of the forest, hunting. As the blonde managed to capture only a few baby rabbits he had caught sight of, Sasuke and Neji who managed to hunt down a pack of dear. Lowering his ears in disappointment, Naruto rejoined his team as they piled their food together to eat it.

After eating the hunt, Naruto saw from afar Neji and Sasuke discussing something privately. As Naruto got closer, eavesdropping on the conversation, he managed to catch what it was about.

"But Sasuke-" Neji said impatiently.

Sasuke grew angry and bared his fangs at Neji, "You heard what I said Hyuuga. I'm not interested and that's final, so find yourself a different mate."

With that said, Neji ran away, like a coward, with his tail between his legs.

Naruto tried to leave quietly however he snapped a twig and Sasuke sensed him at once.

"Come out Omega." Sasuke said.

Hesitantly, Naruto let himself be shown to the Uchiha, never once meeting him in the eye. Once Naruto was sitting in front of him with his head down, scared, the great alpha asked him, "What did you hear?"

Naruto looked up but not at Sasuke's eyes just his face, then quickly looked away again.

"I asked you a question, Omega. Answer it!" Sasuke said, frustrated.

Naruto gulped and explained that he had only heard the last portion of the conversation. Naruto then said after a long, awkward pause, "Don't alphas usually want to mate with their betas though?"

"Hn, I guess now is a good time, as any other, to explain myself." Sasuke said, with a sigh.

Naruto waited and so Sasuke continued, "Yes, traditionally, an Alpha will mate with his or her Beta but, in this case, I feel that mating with Neji would be wrong for I am not attracted to him. This being so, I don't want to make him my mate. Their is someone in our pack however, that I do have strong feelings for. I don't know if he shares the same for me though. I want him to be my mate..."

Naruto spoke up then and said, "You should always try. You won't ever know what he thinks if you never ask."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment then said softly, "Naruto," and licked the omegas face gently. Naruto was confused by this gesture and looked at Sasuke with a blank face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Dobe, I like you. You are the one I've wanted to mate with."

Naruto was stunned, speechless. He was expecting to hear a name like Sai, Shikamaru, or Lee. It didn't look like that was the case however.

"So," Sasuke started, "Do you feel the same about me? Mating season is coming very soon, I can feel it in my fur. I need a reply Naruto."

Naruto blushed intensly and agreed to sharing the same feeling for Sasuke, but there was one thing that stopped him from saying anything to him, "I'm an Omega, Sasuke. It is against our laws for an Alpha and an Omega to mate..."

"Then, let's run away." Sasuke simply stated, "We can start our own pack, if you produce pups this mating season. I'll make sure that you and the pups are always sheltered and well-nourished."

Naruto thought about it and nodded, he knew that in he end an Omega could not say no to the Alpha.

"We leave tonight then. Remember the heat is coming soon and I want to mate you elsewhere." Sasuke said, sternly.

Naruto nodded and they both left. They knew however that they would see each other tonight.

(Time Lapse)

It was dark in the forest and the pack had gone to sleep, well all except Sasuke and Naruto who had met up where they had been talking originally.

"Let's go Naruto." Sasuke whispered and started running.

Naruto looked back whipped away his silent tears and followed right behind Sasuke. By the break of down, they were miles upon miles away from their former home. This now area was mountainous. Climbing the rocks, Sasuke found the perfect place to house the both of them and maybe a future family they would make together. It was a large cave within the mountain. The two of them made if up there and watched the sunrise, peacefully.

After watching the sunrise, Naruto stalked into the cave, curled up in a dark corner, and tried to get some sleep. Exhausted as well, Sasuke joined his new mate and rested his head protectively on top of Naruto's neck. In no time the two were sound asleep.

(Time Lapse)

Naruto's body heat was what awoke Sasuke first. He couldn't stand it anymore. Moving away from the boy the Uchiha understood now that Naruto's heat was only just beginning. Sasuke knew that soon Naruto would awake and that he would want to make the discomforting heat go away.

Soon enough, as Sasuke had predicted, the Uzumaki awoke moaning and complaining. Naruto didn't like how sick he felt. The Uzumaki caught sent of Sasuke and found it intoxicating. As he tried to get up he noticed something terribly wrong, with this his ears lowered in embarrassment. The blonde's member was erect. His breaths soon turned into pants as well.

Sasuke came close to Naruto and started licking him. This caused the blonde to pant more. The Uchiha knew an Omega was never taught about what to do during heat because most Omega's never got mates. The first heat was always the worst for any pack member, especially those who were submissive in the pack. Because Sasuke was a dominant though, it wasn't as bad. Sasuke rolled Naruto onto his back and the Uzumaki let out a groan.

Soon enough, the two met face to face as Sasuke climbed on top of him. With their lust-filled eyes, they stared at each other for a long time. Sasuke, for an Alpha in heat, was gentle and made the first move. Slowly, he entered the blonde's entrance. Once all the way he let Naruto get used to him before thrusting in and out of him. After quite some time along with the Uzumaki's response, it became apparent to Sasuke that he was ready. With this, Sasuke pulled out and thrusts back in. The thrusts were a bit rough at first but after time, practice, and rhythm they seemed to only get better and easier. Pleasurable moans escaped the blonde's lips. As the Uchiha continued to thrust, he leaned closer to Naruto's face, stretched his neck, and nipped at the boy's soft ears.

"Sasuke~" Naruto moaned louder.

After more licks and nips, Sasuke's pace got faster. The Uchiha knew he couldn't hold out as long as he thought he could. A few seconds before, he came his mate did. With a low grunt, Sasuke proceeded to release himself. All of this was taxing on both bodies. Naruto had fallen asleep once more due to the exhaustion. When Sasuke pulled out, he laid next to his new mate and started licking away the mess he had made.

(Time Lapse)

Just as the Uchiha had predicted after the heat, the Uzumaki had ended up pregnant. He carried a large litter of roughly six pups in his womb. Together, the two hunted, groomed, and cared for each other. Sasuke helped his dobe build a nest for when he gave birth to the expecting children. As the due date got closer and closer, Naruto instinctually stayed in the cave, laying in the nest, instead of going out. Sasuke took on the task of hunting, for his mate and himself, and many more at were at hand. When the time came, the nest proved to be useful. As six pups were born, they come one after another. The nest helped keep them all in one place.

Now Naruto was resting, letting the pups drink of his milk. Sasuke was guarding the cave, his mate, and his young. As he looked over his shoulder and showed the one thing he hadn't shown anyone, his smile. He was now truly content and all because he and his dobe had run away to start their own pack.

 **A/N: I want to start by saying, Happy Mother's Day to any mom's out there! This is another one of my themed one-shots. I got inspiration a few days ago so I decided to write it. I feel like out of all my stories this isn't my best (I'll admit) but that's why you keep writing, to practice. I was trying to stick with the characters actually being animals and it was really tough or at least harder than I thought it would be...Please like, follow, and review! It would be helpful! thank you! Oh and I'm currently working on one of my more popular stories...another chapter should be out very soon!**


End file.
